


sunday mornings

by cupsofstardust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: Warmth in the form of a breathing torso, a shoulder covered by an old t-shirt and an arm trailing under the blanket, a soft exhale and a murmur.





	sunday mornings

Warmth in the form of rays of sunlight slatted through dusty blinds turns the backs of his eyelids from endless black to burning orange.

A small noise made in protest in the back of his throat, a rustle as he turns away from the fire behind his eyes.

Warmth in the form of a breathing torso, a shoulder covered by an old t-shirt and an arm trailing under the blanket, a soft exhale and a murmur, lights a flame in his chest.

He blinks.

Once. 

Blonde hair. 

Twice. 

Whiskered cheeks.

Thrice.

Soft mouth. 

What began as a flicker grows into a forest fire, burning a trail down to his stomach. 

He blinks again, and this time his gaze lingers. In the late morning light, in the summery quiet of their bedroom, his lips slide up softly. His eyes tilt, fondness radiating off him in waves. 

Naruto makes a quiet noise in his sleep, his face turning towards Sasuke. The light illuminates his pale eyelashes, casting soft shadows in the dips and caressing the planes of his face.

He sighs, gentle, relaxed, content, a noise born of sweet happiness. He looks so open in sleep—not that he isn't the same while awake. It feels different, though. More boyish. Less worried.

Sasuke finds himself slipping closer, a hand winding its way over his firm stomach, fingers dangling, _brushing,_ right where his shirt rides up and reveals a sliver of soft, warm skin at his waist. 

His heart beats strong and steady under his ear, slightly out of time with his own. 

One of his knees nudges against Naruto's under the blanket. He's as close as he can be without waking him up, but he finds that he would rather enjoy the company. On his own, Naruto won't wake up until noon at the earliest. 

He nuzzles his nose against his neck, breathing in slowly. He wishes Naruto were at least conscious enough to wrap an arm around him.

It's as if Naruto can hear his thoughts, or more likely it's a result of whatever dream he's having, but his hand comes up around his back, curling him closer. He mumbles something unintelligible and one corner of Sasuke's mouth quirks up.

"Naruto," he murmurs, on the off-chance that he _is_ awake and just doesn't want to open his eyes yet. 

No response. 

"Hey." Sasuke's hand lingers on its journey up his chest, fingers idly playing with— _tugging on—_ the jewel he wears at his neck. 

A sigh, this time, but nothing more. 

He tilts his head up until his mouth is right by Naruto's ear. "Naruto," he whispers again, quieter, more gravelly, more _suggestive._

It doesn't work. He's still fast asleep, his pillowy lips parted ever so slightly.

Sasuke is struck with the sudden, innocent desire to kiss him. He's so warm, and soft, and inviting, and he can never resist Naruto at the best of times, but especially not when he's fluffy-haired, doe-eyed, sweet-mouthed in the morning. 

"Naruto," he tries one more time, just in case _this_ time it works. 

His shallow hope is just that: shallow. Naruto doesn't rouse.

He props himself up on an elbow, pushing a lock of hair out of his face, and slowly, gently, _featherlight,_ drags his fingers along Naruto's jaw. At the curve of his chin, he stops, lingers, and his hand closes around it, thumb rubbing the corner of his lips. 

Naruto's soft, even breaths puff against his face, still smelling faintly of minty toothpaste. Sasuke feels himself smile, his heart clenching around the knowledge of just how much he _loves this man._

He tilts his head in, then stops mere centimeters from his mouth. A blush spreads up his throat as he thinks about the teasing he'll have to endure if he wakes Naruto with a kiss. Some quip about Sleeping Beauty, he's sure, followed by other mortifying remarks throughout the day. 

Soft— _mushy_ —isn't a thing Sasuke normally is, and Naruto knows it.

With that in mind, he starts to lean back. But when Naruto's hand slides up his back and into his hair, he stops, paralyzed, and watches with rapt interest when those impossibly blue eyes finally blink open.

A smile finds its way onto his lips, lips that part, lips that say:

"Well, if you won't do it, I will."

Sasuke thinks he would've leaned in anyway, even without a warm hand guiding him down, without fingers tangled in his hair and nails scratching along his scalp. 

His eyes flutter shut. He feels Naruto's lips curl into a smile, his mouth opening almost immediately. He's soft, warm, and pliant under him. 

A small breath escapes him, which Sasuke drinks gratefully. His fingers twist in the cord around his neck, tugging gently one, two, three times, before he pulls away slowly.

Naruto follows him, seeking one more chaste kiss, then he relaxes back against the pillows and smiles up at him. 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, smoothing his hand down his chest. "So," he starts. "Were you awake the whole time?"

That gets a laugh out of him, as bright as the sunshine that woke him up. "Depends on what you mean by 'the whole time.' I woke up when you tugged on my necklace, so if that's how it started then yeah, I was awake the whole time."

Sasuke settles back down onto the bed, his head resting in the crook of Naruto's neck. An arm slips around him, a thumb idly rubbing the skin at his hip. 

"You weren't," he murmurs. "I thought you were just messing with me, pretending to be asleep the whole time."

Naruto smiles. "Not the whole time. Just part of it."

Sasuke hums. 

Dust particles swirl in the bands of sunlight filtering through the blinds, dancing around each other and drifting lazily. 

Naruto's hand moves from his hip to his shoulder, curling him in close to press a kiss to his forehead. His lips linger there for a moment and Sasuke sighs softly.

"I love you, Sas."

"Idiot."

_I love you more._

"Bastard."

_I love you most._

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a short little thing i wrote using [this](https://prompts.neocities.org/) prompt generator <3 please leave a comment or kudos if u enjoyed, they keep me motivated :D thank u!


End file.
